


A Soldier's Secret

by 1337nik



Series: SML Challenges [13]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Community: sailormoonland, Gen, Minako hides yaoi under her bed, Sailor Moon R, Venus rhymes with penis, the internet is for porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1337nik/pseuds/1337nik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esmeraude sends a droid to burn all the porn in Tokyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soldier's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers / Timeline:** Late R
> 
>  **Prompt:** Write a fic inspired by themes from the work of Ray Bradbury. (RIP)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** _Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon_ is property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha, and Toei Animation.
> 
>  **Notes:** An entry for _Something Completely Different_ during Battle IX at [SML](http://sailormoonland.livejournal.com). 
> 
> If it's not obvious, this is a riff on Ray Bradbury's "Fahrenheit 451"; the name of the Droid, Charya, is supposed to be a reference to Buddhist moral conduct or sexual purity. My apologies if this usage is incorrect. I suck at naming things.

Esmeraude’s booming laugh echoed as buildings around her burst into flame.

“There are so many perverts in the past,” she noted with disgust. Her minion flew about, pausing every so often to torch everything.

“Charya!” Esmeraude called. “Cleanse this town of its filth. Then they’ll worship only my beauty!”

Five shadows dropped into a circle around the droid. 

“For love and justice, the Sailor Senshi!” 

Sailor Moon raised the Cutie Moon Rod. “In the name of the moon, I will punish you!”

The droid zoomed away. Esmeraude laughed.

“She’ll find the dirtiest house and raze it to the ground!” she jeered and teleported out. Mercury tapped furiously on her supercomputer.

“It’s headed north.”

“My house!” Venus cried. They moved quickly.

“Crescent Love Shower Full Blast!” The droid crumbled to sand. Mars walked up to Venus.

“If that droid was destroying filthy places, why was yours the worst?”

Venus just blushed.


End file.
